wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
AR Marksman
The AR Marksman is a scoped select-fire weapon available in Wolfenstein: The New Order. 1960 The AR Marksman isn't seen until 1960 where the Resistance were up against the global Nazi Empire. It can be first found on the checkpoints in the Wyatt timeline, otherwise it will be obtainble in London Nautica. It can also be found as a replacement for the Assault Rifle 1960 when fighting soldiers on the moon, though in its laser rifle configuration only. Lunar Base While the weapon is used Earth bound, the weapon is also issued to Space Marines who serve on the Lunar Base. These marines use the weapon in it's plasma rifle firing mode. This is where the player can unlock the AR Marksman's plasma rifle firing mode and eventually use it throughout the game when replaying. Functionality The AR Marksman is a select-fire rifle that is used by the Nazis in 1960. Despite it's body which is somewhat based off the Assault Rifle's, the Marksman uses a different form of conventional ammunition. While firing regular rounds, the weapon's barrel is at full extent and the scope is available for use. The weapon's turning capability also is faster than other weapons, which shows how light weight the weapon is on account of movement. It's light weight body also has both advantages in killing enemies at a quicker speed, but also disadvantages at times when it comes to making more accurate shots. As good as the Marksman's ability to pick off targets at a distance with conventional ammunition is; the weapon can also be switched to become a full automatic plasma rifle. When switched to it's plasma rifle action, the scope is moved and swung over on the right side in a first person perspective, revealing an energy counter. The counter is designed to show the shooter how much energy the weapon has left before having to be recharged and it usually drains when the bars come toward the shooter. The rifle's barrel when switched is usually retracted when it's in it's plasma weapon mode. When fired, the mode shoots blue bolts of plasma that are lethal to anything it hits. Dual-wielding the weapon when firing conventional ammunition is effective, but not up against robots or Super Soldiers. Some soldiers have been proven to have somewhat of an immunity to this ammunition due to wearing heavily plated body armor. When it comes to dual-wielding the weapon in it's plasma rifle mode, the Marksman proves much more effective against enemies that take much more damage. With the use of it's energy weapon mode, the Marksman is capable of shooting through chains that only the Laser Cutter and the LaserCraftWerk. Drawbacks Although the Marksman is a very reliable weapon when it comes to combat, the weapon also has it's drawbacks. *A major drawback that concerns the Marksman is the energy output of the weapon. When firing it's energy weapon fire mode, the energy is known to go down much faster than the semi-automatic LaserKraftWerk. This is all well and good, but it makes you more vulnerable to attacks by your enemies when completely drained. The best place to be is near a Charging Station where you can constantly recharge the weapon whenever you need to and can kill off your enemies that need much more damage to take them down. *The energy output is also it's Achilles heel when it comes to using it against enemies armed with electromagnetic pulse weaponry. Robots are the prime example due to them draining the weapon instantly when firing burst electromagnetic radiation. Of course you can recharge them, however if hit again by these weapons the battery can be drained, even after you recharged it. *People who believe the Marksman's energy weapon fire mode provides it's own suppressed fire, it actually doesn't. Despite being somewhat quiet when fired, the Marksman's energy weapon mode has absolutely no known suppressor when fired, so it's wise not to use it when it comes to stealth. Behind the scenes * The AR Marksmen functions quite similarly from the LSR44 Spoor from Killzone: Shadow Fall as they both serve as automatic weapons and also as long range weapons. Category:The New Order weapons Category:Dual-Wield Weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Weapons